


Рыцарь и колдунья.

by Tykki



Category: Arthurian Mythology, D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тысячелетний граф и род Ноя должны существовать во все времена. В том числе в артуровские.<br/>Написано на ЧарВойны-2012.</p>
<p>Бета: Леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыцарь и колдунья.

Мерзкая болотная тварь распадается под лезвием надвое, и Тикки быстро проворачивает меч, отряхивая его от едкой крови. Он всё никак не может поверить, что заклятие, которое наложила его спутница, действует. А обычно такая схватка стоила бы ему оружия.  
Но меч цел, и, чуть наклонившись, Тикки осторожно подцепляет им камень, минуту назад бывший сердцем твари. Поистине волшебный клинок: попробуй он чем иным проткнуть да даже кусок железа! А тут острие входит легко, словно в овечий сыр!  
Бесполезные теперь останки твари потихоньку тонут в болоте, а Тикки, переступая по островкам, идёт по направлению к лесу, гордо неся свою добычу. Замершее было пение птиц возобновляется, и Тикки насвистывает им в такт, почти что не фальшивя. Солнечные лучи словно тонут в его чёрных, как безлунная полночь, доспехах, и он снова думает про себя, что своей спутнице обязан посвящать все свои будущие подвиги, за всё, что она для него сделала.  
Она поднимает голову, заслышав, как он подходит, и Тикки снова поражается безмерной мудрости в её глазах, так странно сочетающейся с её юным и хрупким обликом. Его конь, оставшийся рядом с ней, косит на хозяина тёмным глазом и тоже, кажется, ждёт рассказа о том, как тот справился с заданием.  
\- Моя леди, - говорит Тикки внезапно охрипшим голосом. – Я достал то, что вы просили. – И, спохватившись, добавляет: - Ваши чары на моём мече снова сослужили мне верную службу.  
Она улыбается уголками губ:  
\- Хорошо. Но, как я не устаю напоминать, ты можешь называть меня просто-напросто «Род».  
\- Леди Род, - упрямо мотнув головой, отвечает он. – Я могу звать вас только так.  
Она смеётся и протягивает руку:  
\- Ну ладно, ладно. Показывай, что там у тебя.  
Тикки аккуратно заносит меч над её ладонью. Род шепчет некое слово, и окаменевшее сердце оказывается меж её пальцев, не причинив им никакого вреда.  
\- Славно, - одобрительно кивает она. – Ты научился добывать их так, как надо, в подходящем состоянии. Это сердце я смогу использовать.  
Тикки смотрит, как она убирает камень в мешочек, и, не удержавшись, спрашивает:  
\- Моя леди, вы просто чародейка или тоже происходите от дьявола, как Мерлин?  
Другая бы оскорбилась, несомненно, от таких слов. Но Тикки путешествует со своей спутницей достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что она отреагирует по-другому.  
Род хмыкает, как никогда бы не сделала юная фрейлина, какой она выглядит.  
\- Мерлин – сын духа, а не дьявола, - нравоучительно поднимает палец она. – И тебе ещё рано знать, кто я. Но если ты и в Камелоте задавал подобные вопросы всем встречным, то я прекрасно понимаю, почему тебя так неласково там приняли.  
Насупившись, Тикки расстёгивает и снимает с себя часть доспехов, а после садится рядом с ней на траву.  
\- Я не знаю, почему король не захотел принимать меня в свой круг рыцарей, - бурчит он наконец. – Я победил на турнире многих из них.  
\- Потому что Мерлин ему отсоветовал, - как нечто само собой разумеющееся сообщает Род.  
\- Вы знаете, почему? – жадно спрашивает он, пытаясь прочесть ответ в её чертах.  
Но её лицо всё так же непроницаемо для него.  
\- Да, - говорит она. – Но и об этом тебе пока ещё знать рано. И всё же могу тебе пообещать: придёт день, и ты поймёшь, в чём тут дело.  
Разочарованный, он отворачивается.  
\- Вы жестоки, леди Род, - жалуется он.  
Она снова улыбается, шире, чем прежде:  
\- О да. Ты даже не представляешь, как.  
Тикки не обращает внимания на её слова, считая, что она его просто дразнит. Возможно, он зря так поступает.  
С другой стороны, он уже всё равно дал обет сопроводить её туда, куда она направляется.  
Род тем временем достаёт из сумки их нехитрые припасы и, выудив куриную ножку, критически рассматривает оставшееся.  
\- Нам нужно сегодня-завтра остановиться в какой-нибудь деревне, - объявляет она, с аппетитом вгрызаясь в мясо. – А то совсем перейдём на подножный корм, как последние саксы. Да и хватит спать в лесу, мы оба заслуживаем лучшего.  
\- Вы не торопитесь попасть в свой замок? – удивляется Тикки, тоже прикладываясь к лежащей между ними еде.  
Она дарит ему загадочный взгляд из-под ресниц и говорит:  
\- Иногда путешествие является целью само по себе. Мы придём к замку, но в своё время. Поэтому – деревня, свежий хлеб и, если совсем повезёт, даже чистые простыни ждут нас.  
\- Вы хозяйка замка, к которому мы едем? – неожиданно спрашивает Тикки.  
Род медлит, потом отвечает:  
\- Не совсем. А почему ты захотел это знать?  
\- Мне просто… так показалось.  
Как ни странно, она выглядит довольной.  
\- У тебя пробуждаются хорошие инстинкты, Тикки, - с усмешкой замечает она. – Может быть, наше путешествие не так уж и затянется.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, - честно признаётся он. – Вам бы тоже не помешало запомнить, что это только вы – из колдунов и мудрецов, а я родился и умру рыцарем.  
\- Не зарекайся, - грозит она ему куриной костью, которую тут же после этого выкидывает в кусты. – И вылезай уже из доспехов полностью. Никогда не знаешь, с каким противником ты повстречаешься в следующий раз, и я хочу быть уверена, что в чарах нигде нет изъяна.  
Тикки вздыхает и подчиняется, заодно избавляясь и от поддоспешника. Да, рядом с любой другой леди совершенно неприлично было бы остаться только в рубахе и штанах, но Род совершенно недвусмысленно ему уже объяснила, что предпочитает такое нарушение границ пристойности тому, чтобы наслаждаться ароматом его пота.  
Впрочем, она морщит нос даже сейчас.  
\- Прогуляйся-ка до озера, - советует Род. – Совершение тобой сегодня подвига, милый рыцарь, можно учуять за версту.  
\- Это не по-христиански – так часто мыться! – пытается воспротивиться он.  
\- Да что ты говоришь! – фыркает она. И повелительно вскидывает руку. – А ну-ка слушай приказ леди, которой дал обет служить, и иди мыться! Быстро!  
Ворча, он отступает. Иногда ему чудится, что из этой леди получился бы неплохой дракон.  
Конь смотрит на него с пониманием, но даже не ржёт в знак согласия. Они оба привыкли с уважением и опаской относиться к этой колдунье.  
Заходя в воду, Тикки думает о том, чем же он, совершенно обычный странствующий рыцарь, каких сейчас на островах великое множество, привлёк внимание леди Род. Он недавно догадался, что она ждёт от него ещё чего-то, помимо сопровождения в дороге, но никак не может взять в толк, чего же именно. Она не хочет от него брака, его меч и так уже обещан ей, а больше Тикки, по совести, нечего ей дать.  
Но, естественно, Род отказывается отвечать на этот вопрос. И Тикки остаётся только выполнять их уговор и надеяться, что хотя бы в конце пути она что-то ему откроет. Ему хочется, чтобы она оказалась принцессой какой-нибудь могущественной страны: тогда бы присягнул ей, и это заглушило бы обиду от того, что его не пустили к Круглому столу.  
Когда он возвращается, переменив одежду (это Род заставила купить его вторые штаны и рубаху – она точно особа царских кровей, не иначе), его спутница уже закончила с доспехами и сейчас внимательно читает какой-то свиток.  
\- Я на самом интересном месте, - говорит она, не отрываясь. – Давай отправимся в дорогу немного попозже, хорошо?  
\- Как скажете, - зевает он и устраивается на солнечном нагретом месте. – В таком случае я посплю.  
Род фыркает, и Тикки слышит шелест её платья.  
В следующий момент она садится рядом с ним.  
\- Можешь положить голову мне на колени, - предлагает она. – Раз уж моё сегодняшнее задание так тебя утомило.  
Он начинает было протестовать, но она прижимает палец к его губам. И он делает, как она говорит.  
\- Вот так правильно, - кивает Род. – Так тебе будут сниться сны.  
Он даже не спрашивает, что она имеет в виду. Всё равно бесполезно. К тому же у него страшно слипаются глаза.  
\- Спи, Тикки, - шепчет над ним Род. – И увидь наконец во сне, что во все времена должны быть тринадцать, и двенадцать из них должны служить тому одному, кто осмелится взять графский титул…  
\- Только графский?.. – уже почти сквозь сон возражает он. – Почему не королевский?.. Как у Артура в Камелоте?  
Глаза Род отблёскивают золотом, и она нежно мурлычет:  
\- Иногда титул Графа превыше титула короля… И мы разрушим ещё твой Камелот, и от него останется одно только имя. Которое мы тоже присвоим себе. Спи, Тикки…  
И Тикки засыпает.  
  
03.12.12

 

Иллюстрация от [AllenJiyu](http://allenjiyu.diary.ru/):


End file.
